Your daughter is my daughter
by MikitaMonster
Summary: Michael/OC. Kasim daughter is on the run from three major crime organizations, along the way she'll find out who her real dad is and who she really is. I suck at summary's btw  : First Fanfiction so be nice :L


**A/N This is my first Fanfiction ever, so please be nice. I've made my friend review this story millions, since she better at writing then me, Thank you Amy (: btw i'm sorry it doesn't start off with michael or division, you need to know about Natasha. Ooh did i tell you i dont know own anything apart from Natasha, she's all mine.**

A young 15 year old girl, sat in the backseat of blacked out series 5 BMW, her head was resting against the window, she watched as the rain moved farther down the window, her eyes began to fill up with tears. It had been 5 hours since she appeared home and saw her father dead in his office, it had been 5 hours since her life had changed forever. Tears began rolling down her pale face, she knew everything would change from this point onwards. As her head laid against the foggy window she remembered her dad telling her about his life and his job. Hours before he died.

_Kasim awaited for his fifteen year old daughter to visist him in his office. Today would be the day he told her everything about her and who her real parents are. Because today he would die to save his daughters life._

_Natasha head appeared around the door ''May i come in dad?'' she asked with such class. He taught her everything, how to be nice,kind, gentle and to never hurt anybody but since she was his daughter she did have a little bit of him in her._

_''Yes, Natasha come in'' Kasim said taking a seat behind his desk, he watched as his fifteen year old daughter sat down infront of him._

_''Natasha, i want to tell you something about me and you. I work for a terriost group named al-Qaeda, when you was five years old, i took you away from you parents, to cause pain and suffering to your real dad, i give him a bag with a bomb init, the bomb went off in his car we're his wife and 'daughter' was. I told him to take the bomb in with him not leave it in his car.'' Kasim looked at his daughter, she had a shocked expression on her face, it was too fast, but he had to tell her before he died, he wants his daughter to know the truth before he died._

_Natasha had so many emotions running through her mind, Yes she loved her dad with all her heart, he might not be her really dad but Kasim the only person she has ever known as her father, till the day she died he will be her father. Even if her real dad comes along. ''So my mother is dead? and my so called 'father' is alive?'' She said father with venom. _

_Kasim might have taught her class but he most certainly didn't stop her from having cold-blood running through her veins. Natasha was one of those people, who is really nice but underneath she 100% vemon. _

_''Your dad was hurt in the blast but your clone died and so did your mother. You was safe with me the whole time. I was named al-Qaeda head Hit-man afterwards.'' Kasim closed his eyes, here comes the worst part ''Natasha'' He grabbed her hand with a gentle touch ''I need you to get away from here, get out of Russia before they come for you'' He didn't look at his daughter he didn't want to see the hurt _

_Natasha had tears rolling down her checks ''Dad, i'm not leaving you, Please don't make me go'' she begged, then reality hit her, does this mean something will happen to my dad, she asked herself ''Dad ... are ... you ... going ... to ... die?'' she stutttered the words out._

_Kasim couldn't look at his daughter bare in mind say 'yes' to his approaching death ''I've done some bad stuff, and in result of that they want to take everything away from me but i can't let them do that, so i need you to leave this country and don't come back for atleast a couple of years'' Kasim stood up, he straightened out his jacket before walking around his desk to stand infront of his daughter._

_By this time Natasha hands we're covering up her face, to hide her tears ''Why .. do .. they .. want .. to .. kill me?'' Natasha couldn't help but strutter them words out too._

_Kasim pulled his daughter into a hug ''In my spare time I invented something that everybody wants, well every crime organization wants'' He hugged her tighter while saying the next couple of words ''And you Natasha is the key to this device'' He said in a tone only young child could hear and understand. _

_She pulled away from Kasim ''How could i possible be the key?'' she asked with one raised eyebrow _

_Kasim new this question was coming his way ''Nobodys know's about you apart from your godfather and my bodyguards. They don't know anything about you, but you know everything about yourself, the key is whatever you want it to be'' _

_Natasha had a bright smile on her face, she had the perfect password. ''I want the password to be'' Natasha paused for a minute with a bright smile on her face ''I love My Dad, no matter what'' It was true, real or not, Kasim will always be her dad._

_Kasim smiled. To the world he was a strong guy with no feelings at all, With his daughter was a completely different story, he had a soft side that was rarely shown to anybody but Natasha._

More tears began running down her face from the last time she checked, this time her eye make up had smudged. She began looking through her designer hand-bag, after a couple minutes of looking she found what she was looking for. She placed the bag on the floor and examined her eyes.

**A/N Hope you liked it, please R&R it would mean alot to me :) I'm sorry if anyone got stuck as to whats happening, just ask me then i'll explain (:**


End file.
